Give Me Your Heart and Soul
by lilyyuri
Summary: Sequel to “Nothing As It Seems”, Draco and Oliver are navigating through the treacherous waters of living together. Little snippets of their life together, each chapter stands as a oneshot plotwise.
1. Sam

**GIVE ME YOUR HEART AND SOUL**

(Title- Rewrite, Artist- Asian Kong-Fu Generation (opening theme for "Fullmetal Alchemist")

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, never owned them and I think it's pretty safe to say that I will never own them either…

**Summery:** Sequel to "Nothing As It Seems", Draco and Oliver are navigating through the treacherous waters of living together. Little snippets of their life together, each chapter stands as a one-shot plot-wise.

**Warning:** Contains slash sex and adult language. Might include spoilers but only for the first six books (haven't got round to read the 'Deathly Hallows' yet…).

**A/N:** If you haven't read "Nothing As It Seems" than please do… But basically all you need to know to move on is that after quite a turbulent year, Draco and Oliver finally mad it to a place where they're happy and they decide to move in together. This story takes off pretty much where the other left off. Enjoy.

**..o0o.. ..o0o.. ..o0o..**

**Chapter summery: **Draco is babbling on the joys of living together and finds a new friend. **Draco's POV**.

**SAM**

Life is good. Life is near perfect actually. I've never dreamt that living with someone would be like that. True, I was designed to marry a rich heiress from a good family (old money at the beginning, new money since I was about eight…), so at some point in my life I would have been forced to live with someone who wasn't blood related to me but this is where money became more than handy- it becomes essential. Money would have allowed us to live comfortably in a huge manor which meant each one of us had his own space and freedom and basically we never had to see each other or Merlin forbids _sleep_ with each other (other than for procreation purposes but I really rather not think of _that,_ thank you very much!).

Living with Oliver was different, day and night different. First of all, we didn't have a huge manor at our disposal and we didn't have thousands of square feet to rule over. What we have is a little cottage (tiny in face), that would probably fit whole in my old bedroom and that's better than anything I've ever imagined possible. Well, except for the part where I had to learn a bunch of domestic charms because we didn't have a house-elf (not that I would know where to fit one… Oliver said the elf would have to sleep with us in our bed when I mentioned it to him and that was pretty much all it took to get me off the idea completely).

I brought all my possessions from my room at the manor- the last act of kindness and recognition on my parents' part. As I said before, money means space and space needs to be filled with things and since I had not only a huge bedroom, but also a luxurious bathroom and a sitting room I had quite a lot of things. This was really lucky because my furniture was infinitely better than the pile of wood and fabric Oliver liked to call furniture! The only thing I allowed him to take from his old apartment was Dave's chair.

Speaking of Dave- Oliver's best friend is one of the most incredible craftsmen I ever met (it's true that I've never actually met one before but I met their work and I can safely say that Dave Mulligan is one of the best in the business), and he gave us the most amazing gift for our new house. True- he made the bed for Emma, as a wedding gift for them but since she left he said he didn't want it, it reminded him too much of her. Besides, I have a feeling his new girlfriend- Abby won't be too pleased to learn that he crafted and built a king-size bed for his former lover. And so Dave gave it to us as a 'wedding gift' (Such juvenile humour…) and it's the most brilliant thing! It's a beautiful artwork of wood and metal which, as Dave pointed out, had specially crafted bars for handcuffs (kinky Dave!), not that we used any, yet…

All in all, settling into our new home (I just love saying that- our home…) was as easy and painless as you'd expect. Oliver, in a very wise move on his part left decorating to me and took on the menial jobs of lumbering furniture from one spot to another. This kept me busy for the first week of the summer, as Oliver's training started as soon as we got to Montrose, two days after the school year ended.

Even the little nagging things that you discover after living with someone for a while (or a week really) were acceptable. Back in Hogwarts we used to spend two days together out of a week and those two days were mostly spent in bed, naked, so there wasn't much chance for me to find out that Oliver is a notorious towel thrower… He likes to leave his wet towels on the floor for Merlin's little helper to pick up! Actually, all of Oliver's nags are somehow bath related- for example, he's a shower singer! A bad one! At first I thought it was cute- just like anything he did in the first week but after a couple of days it started to get on my nerves, because he just can't carry a bloody tune! But I learned that the best way to deal with him (other than yell at him) is just to ignore. So far it's working like a charm.

Right now I was trying my hardest to slip back into blissful sleep before Oliver has to get up and leave me. His training schedule forced him to be on the pitch at six a.m. sharp, every morning which meant that I had to wake up early as well. Not that I minded much, I was always an early riser by nature, and it did enable me to have breakfast with him, though it also meant that I had more time to spend on my own. I wriggled myself deeper into Oliver's arms, just happy to feel him against me. This is the real bliss of join accommodation, this is what makes it all worth it- to wake up to the feel of the body of the person you love most pressed against you. It makes me feel safe, wanted and secure and in turn that makes for a great start for the day.

Oliver was moving behind me, pressing his morning wood into my lower back before he was even awake. It was just too brilliant to pass on and I wriggled a bit, and pressed back against it. Oliver emitted a sleepy groan and his arms tightened around me,

"Gods, lovely, are you trying to kill me?" I snickered softly,

"No, just make sure you have a really good morning." Oliver's sleepy laughter was vibrating through my skin, making the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Before I had a chance to pursue my little tease session I found myself flat on my back with a growling Oliver towering over me,

"Just waking by you makes _my_ morning good, but obviously _you_ need a little more persuasion…" I didn't even have time to gasp in offence before he sealed his lips on mine. I guess it must be real love and all if we're willing to endure each other's morning breath and mouth dryness.

Oliver started to wreath against me, rubbing his rock-hard muscles all over me. Sadly for me, Oliver wasn't a big fan of morning sex- or at least not since he started training. I guess I can't really blame him, not when I know that what he likes doing best after a shag is cuddle and fall asleep, but I still feel a little deprived… but hey, a frotting and rubbing treatment from Oliver is worth ten shags from anyone else (figuratively of course, if my snogging list consist of three people you can guess how many are on my shagging list… sad but true…).

After Oliver expertly brought us both to completion he regretfully jumped out of the bed and rushed to the shower. I stretched out and glanced out of the window, to our little garden. Every morning I look at this garden and every morning I tell myself I need to do something about it because right now it looks like Potter's hair… And each morning I tell myself I'll sort it out tomorrow. I always hated gardening, too much outdoors time, being under the scorching sun and get my hands dirty… Oliver says I'm too prissy for such things, I like to think I was properly brought up- I mean what are gardeners for after all? Too bad we can't afford one.

When we were both finally showered and ready for the day ahead we sat down in out little kitchen for a spot of breakfast. Since neither of us was much of a cook, our breakfast mostly consisted of toast, butter and jams. Maybe I should learn how to cook eggs… Michael always raves about how much fun cooking is… I mean what's the worst that can happen?

Filled to the brim with toast it was time to say goodbye. Oliver hoisted his sports bag and with a smacking kiss he was off. I cleaned the kitchen and turned to start off my own day.

I left the house, carefully locking it behind me- something I only learned to do a week ago, since the manor had suck strong wards around it, if you did manage to get to the door uninvited- you probably deserved to get in… And headed toward the seashore. Ever since I got here I learned the joys of living near the water. In Wiltshire there was a little creek crossing the manor's grounds, but no nearby sea. I just love the sea here, so rough and primal.

I took to have morning walks on the beach almost as soon as we moved in here, there's just something so… relaxing about them. In the week I've been doing it I learned that I wasn't the only nutter who liked to stroll around the beach at six o'clock in the morning. There's the couple who practices Tai-chi, they're the first people I mean on my root. I love watching them, the way the motions almost mimic the sea waves in their fluidity. They look like a really odd couple, he's an old Asian man and she's a young redhead, Scottish lass.

A little further down the coast there the man I dubbed as "Loony", and not because he reminds me of that silly Ravenclaw girl but because he actually goes to a dip, at six a.m. in the northern sea… Loony. Usually when I pass by he's just coming out of the water, shivering like mad but grinning like a loon, always giving me a proud salute.

There's this little unspoken truce between us- the morning people, we don't actually talk to each other, but we nod and smile. This is the hour of the loners, the hour when people come to be alone with their thoughts. Only truly dedicated people come every morning to the same place to do the same thing, and we soon learned to see which is like us and which isn't. There are of course the random strollers, mostly people that come to Montrose as tourists, and want to enjoy the seashore before it gets too crowded, but they leave soon enough.

I love my morning walks, everything is so quiet and serene in this hour of the day, when everything just wakes up, no-one can be mad in this hour- if you don't like it, you just stay in bed, so if you decided to actually make the move and tear yourself from the warmth of the blankets you have to love it. I love the sound of the waves, crushing in again and again, never tiring of their endless cycle, the sound of the gravely sand under my trainers (Oliver introduced me to the concept of sports shoes, and frankly, I don't think I'll ever wear anything else!).

The next one to greet me is the painter, she's a sweet old lady who's been painting scenes of the sea in acrylic and oil (apparently according to the light breaking over the water or something). I find extraordinary that even after doing it for so long- I spoke with her on my first day and she told me she's been painting the sea every day for the last ten years, that she can still find it versatile and changing enough to find interest in it and paint it over and over again. This or she's just completely senile and thinks she sees it for the first time each morning…

After the old painting lady comes the young bodybuilder. Not sure why he's lifting weights on the beach, and more importantly, why he's giving me little sultry smiles and eyebrow wriggling, but I try my hardest not to encourage him. He's completely not my type after all- way too buff (Yeah, I know, ironic, isn't it? I'll just have you know that Oliver isn't buff, he's fit!).

After the weight lifter I usually turn and go back, mostly because there's a series of caves there so the beach pretty much ends there. But also because those caverns scare me. I made the mistake of approaching them the first morning and it took me three days after that to be able to go as far as the weightlifter guy again. The echoing sound of the water washing through the caves made me feel so small and insignificant and I hate feeling like that!

Today, though, just as I was turning to leave I heard a sound coming from the caves. It wasn't the usual whooshing of the water, but something that sounded almost like… a whimper. I trained my ears and here it was again, a definite whimper this time. Someone, or something was in there and crying for help. Now, I was never a brave man, and anyone who knows me can vouch for that, but something in that desperate cry called out to me and I just couldn't turn my back on it.

And so I bravely ventured towards the caves, trying to block out all the sounds but the desperate cry and walked towards it. I was hoping that whatever it was wasn't too deep into the caverns, because I knew how traitorous the echoes could be and I had absolutely no desire to wander too far into the caves, now found sense of compassion or not!

Luckily for me the source of the cries happened to be just inside the mouth of the nearest opening, in the form of a little mutt. It wasn't much to look at but when it turned those sad eyes to me I was a goner. I knew that no matter what Oliver might say or if we couldn't afford to keep it, I had to get it out of there. At least to get it to an animal shelter or something.

When I reached over the little mutt cowered in fear and I froze on the spot, instincts guiding me to lower myself and approach with extra care and deliberation. I was full of blazing rage towards the people who hurt this little puppy so and left it to die on the beach, because when I drew near I could see that there was blood matted on its coat. The dog lowered its head and watched me approaching, not daring to move or not able to. Our eyes locked and I slowly reached my hand forward, until I gently touched the dirty and blood-caked fur. After the initial shock the mutt relaxed under my hand and after about five minutes of patting it I gained enough of the dog's trust to be able to lift it and cradle it to my chest.

I could feel the little body in my arms shivering and I hoped it was from cold and not fear. I started making my way back, this time lengthening my strides and hurrying back home. I needed to wash the little dog and hopefully check for sex since it felt a little impersonal to think of it as "it". When we entered the house I immediately drew a warm bath, making sure the water were lukewarm so that I won't scorch my new protégé. The mutt seemed rather pleased with the treatment if the wagging of its tail was any indication (wagging one's tail inside the tub makes for one messy bathroom…), after I shampooed it with my own shampoo and dried the little body I discovered that luckily the bloody was only coming from a small cut on the mutt's neck that already mostly closed up, and which was probably caused by a leach fastened too strong. I desperately needed to get the dog to a dog-healer, only I didn't know of anyone who was an expert in dogs.

A quick glance confirmed that dog was a "he" and in a spur of the moment I decided to dub it 'Sam'. Sam was a beautiful dog, or will be once he lost his baby fat- unless he's already old and looks like someone stepped on him… hmm, I need to have this checked! Anyway, assuming that he was still a puppy, he was going to grow beautifully, I think. His fur was a golden sort of hue and looked rather long. He looked like a little lion.

After we were both clean and dry and warm (I had to take a bath myself after dealing with Sam's) I took my new pet to the kitchen to find some milk for him. He drank two bowlful of tepid milk with pieces of bread soaked in it and then went to the living room and after turning a couple of times around himself promptly fell asleep in the corner. I perched myself on the armchair nearby and pulled my potions text to me and started to read.

When Oliver stepped in after finishing training both Sam and I were napping, Sam in my lap. I woke up to the feel of Oliver's lips on my forehead and blinked my eyes open to see my lover crouching before me looking rather puzzled.

"Hey Ollie." I yawned wide and Oliver turned his gaze to my lap,

"Hey. I see you have a new friend." He gestured at Sam who was yawning as well and giving Oliver a friendly wag of his tail. It was unfair really, that he took to Oliver so easily…

"Yes, this is Sam. I found him on the beach this morning." I explained and then turned my best puppy dog eyes at Oliver (I've learned it from Sam when he was asking for more milk…), "Can we keep him?" Oliver was scratching behind Sam's ears, much to Sam's delight,

"We need to take him to the vet to see that he's healthy." I looked at him questioningly,

"The what?" Oliver smiled and kissed the tip of my nose,

"The vet, a veterinarian is a muggle animal doctor." He explained. Hell, who knew that muggles could come up with something as an animal healer all by themselves?

"But if he's healthy, can we keep him?" Oliver ran his eyes from me to Sam and grinned,

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if the shore of Montrose has caves or not, since I've never been there. So please, don't get mad at me for geographical inaccuracies.

He's just a little chatterbox, our Draco is…


	2. Gemma

**GIVE ME YOUR HEART AND SOUL**

(Title- Rewrite, Artist- Asian Kong-Fu Generation (opening theme for "Fullmetal Alchemist")

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, never owned them and I think it's pretty safe to say that I will never own them either…

**Chapter summery:** Oliver and Draco go to Glasgow to celebrate the marriage of Oliver's cousin and chaos begins. **Oliver's POV**.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, it's just that it was Rosh Hashanah and the house was full of noisy people for nearly a week so I couldn't just walk to the computer and start typing… **

**..o0o.. ..o0o.. ..o0o..**

**Gemma **

"Ollie, why is there a strange man taking letters out of that little box we have out front?" I lifted my eyes wearily from my book and watched my boyfriend peeking from behind the curtain to the front of the cottage. It was my first official day off in what felt like a year (though it's only been a month) and I had every intention to spend it with Draco, preferably in bed, all day long… Only Draco seemed to have different ideas and most of them involved Sam! Oh, for the love of Merlin, I cannot believe that I'm jealous of a bloody dog.

I lowered my book and walked to where Draco was standing and wrapped my arms around him,

"He's not taking letter _out_ of the box, silly, he's the postman and he's putting letters _in_ our mail box." I explained my muggley-challenged boyfriend.

"We have a mail box? Whatever for?" I promise you folks, he's a lot smarter than this!

"To put mail in it. That's the way muggle post works." I was being immensely patient right now, even though I just wanted to thump him and get all that prejudice out.

"So that means we got a letter?" Ha, I told you he was smart! Biting my lip to stop the laughter I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his temple.

"Yes. Want to go get it?" Draco turned his head and gave me one of his famous 'Do I look like a four years old twat? No? Didn't think so!' looks, so I let him go and walked to the door as fast as I could before his sharp tongue would get me. After a short trip to the end of the entry lane I retrieved the letter we got. It was actually rather exciting because this is the first muggle letter we got since we moved in. Up until now it was only owls with official stuff from Montrose Magpies or the Institute of Potions Making.

Looking at the envelope I tried to draw clues from it as to the identity of the sender and the contents of the letter. The envelope was a creamy off-white colour and my name and address were printed on the back, on a large white sticker in computer type- making it impossible to know who's written it. The triangular flap in the front offered no information. This was really curious.

I was still turning the letter in my hands when I opened the door and was assaulted by my two overenthusiastic housemates. Sometimes I think that Draco has an invisible tail that he wags whenever he's excited, now that I see Sam do it, I can almost swear by it.

"Who's the letter from?" He asked eagerly, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet, so cute… I pushed my finger under the flap and pulled. Rummaging inside produced a card, in the same colour of the envelope, I opened it to find a picture of two smiling people,

"Hey, this is brilliant- Gem is getting married!" I lifted my head with a wide smile to meet the baffled gaze of my lover, "Gemma is my favourite cousin, she's the second from last daughter of my oldest aunt- Victoria. We're going to have a weekend in Glasgow, all the family; this is going to be brilliant!" Draco tired to smile valiantly at these words and I could pretty much see what was going on in his head- he probably thinks that he's about to have a weekend from hell, with tons and tons of Eva look-alikes… And he would be right… Poor boy.

"So, you'll be going then" He asked tentatively,

"No, _we_ are going. If you think for one second that I'm going to leave you home, you've got another thing coming, my friend! They're all dying to meet you!" I informed him in a no-nonsense voice, knowing full well that he'd do anything to try and worm his way out of this,

"Oh, ok… Sure. When is it?" I blinked at him a couple of times, briefly wondering if he inhaled too much dog shampoo. Hell, I was ready to set Eva on him…

"Hmm, on the weekend of the 20th." I answered after consulting the card. Wait a second, the 20th of July? That's in a week and a half! For the love of Merlin, Gemma McNeill! Can't you do anything properly? I'm not even sure I can get three days off in such a short notice…

As it turned out, the heads of my new Quidditch team must have felt really guilty about running me to the ground for the last month because they gave me the three days leave with no problems at all. And now our main problem was what to do with Sam. I told Draco that we couldn't take him with us, since Clara- my grandmother would surely kill us all for bringing a filthy animal into her home (as you can guess, my gran is not the most pet tolerant person in the world…), eventually Michael agreed to keep an eye on Sam for the weekend and Draco and I were free to go to Glasgow.

The initial plan was to take the train to Glasgow and then have Eva pick us up to bring us to Hamish and Clara's house where we were to spend the weekend. Magical travelling was out of the question- not only did I hate floo more than anything else under the sky but also my entire family was muggle to the bone and would probably not receive well the idea of me and Draco popping out of nowhere or mutilating their fireplaces. The main hitch with my perfect train plan was Eva, naturally, who from some reason decided to leave London about the same we did rather than a couple of hours prior and thus forcing us to flag down a cab to take us to the house of Wood.

I knew that Draco was nervous, about meeting and spending a whole weekend with people he didn't know and wasn't sure how they'll accept him. I had already told him that they'll love him, just like Eva did but right now, climbing the stairs to the door of Hamish and Clara's little kingdom, I could see he was practically frantic. I slipped my hand into his and he squeezed it in thanks, squaring his shoulders and raising his chin- Merlin I love this guy!

The door opened to reveal the matriarch of our little clan, my grandmother Clara. She looked majestic and commanding, but when her eyes landed on me her face split in a huge grin and she grabbed me with a force that no 75 years old woman should posses.

"Ollie, my favourite grandchild!" Don't be fooled, she tells that to all my cousins…

"Hey, Clara, how are you?" I asked, slightly flushed and gasping for breath. The woman is like a pair of crab claws trying to crush a snail's shell!

"Brilliant, you know how I love when the whole family is together." I sure do, she loves bossing us around! "Who's this lovely boy?" She asked spotting Draco who gulped a little nervously,

"Clara, this is Draco, my boyfriend." I exclaimed happily. Gods, I'm going to have so much fun going around this weekend telling everyone Draco was my boyfriend!

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wood." Draco said with his best formal voice, looking every bit the man raised in a rich aristocratic home, too bad he's dealing with rough and rustic Scots here.

"Oh, pfft, call me Clara. Mrs. Wood is my mother in low." Was her mother in law… "Come in, come in, you probably want to put your things in your rooms?" She led us through the door and into the parlour. While leading us upstairs I kept Draco's hand in my own, I know Clara too well and I know that officially we were to spend the weekend in different rooms. Not that I minded much, after all, what Clara and Hamish don't know won't hurt them.

"Ollie, you'll take Vicky's old room, she and Rufus are going to stay in a small inn not far from here, they've rented the whole place, for them and John's family. So the ones who stay here are Angus and his lot, Tristan and Eva." Clara was explaining, dropping her children's names casually. I knew I'd have to bring Draco up to speed with the names and connections as he would soon meet them all. "Draco, dear, you would be staying in John's old room. It's right next to where Oliver would be staying," Oh, how thoughtful of you Clara!

Clara led us to the second floor landing, leading the way towards the bedrooms and Draco gave me a pleading side-glance. Unfortunately I couldn't do anything about it; years of being a Wood family member taught me never to question Clara's tyranny. I dropped my things in my eldest aunt's room and went back to see how Draco is doing. Lucky for him Clara already drifted away to hassle someone else.

"You ok, lovely?" I asked as I wrapped Draco securely in my arms. He leaned against me and sighed, like a little deflated balloon. My poor baby, this weekend is going to be so hard on him…

"Do you think Sam is alright? Maybe I should call Michael." He mused to himself, and I rolled my eyes,

"Sam's fine! Would you stop fussing about the mutt?"

"But what if he gets lonely and misses me too much…" I nuzzled Draco's neck and tried to reassure him, it's not that I don't care about Sam, he's the best dog anyone could want but it's moments like these that makes me wonder if Draco isn't yearning for something more than a dog. Too bad two wizards can't reproduce together. Not that I want a baby, believe me I don't- I'd probably drop the little bugger within two seconds of its birth but I have a feeling that lately Draco, how shall I put delicately, isn't too averse to the idea…

"Hey, that's not fair, how did you manage to score a room for the both of you?" I smiled slightly into Draco's neck, before turning to greet my mother,

"We didn't. I'm staying in Uncle John's room." I told Eva who looked relieved. It wasn't fair really, Clara's rule about no shacking up together unless married, but she never strayed from it.

"Draco, sweety, how are you?" Ok, does anyone else think its wrong that my own mother, the woman who bore me for nine month (and three weeks, I was in no hurry…) would launch herself and hug my boyfriend as if there was no tomorrow, while I, her doting son stood aside, hug-less? Yeah, didn't think so either! I coughed with as much wounded dignity I could muster so that Eva would give me a hug too. This of course caused her far too much amusement. I really think that she's compensating, I mean she could never fuss over my boyfriend before (since I didn't have too many of them and she simply couldn't stand Peter…), so she's giving all her motherly love to Draco. She probably feels somewhat responsible for the fact Draco's mother doesn't love him anymore. Whatever reason, the result is the same- my mother loves my boyfriend more than she loves me.

Don't get me wrong, most of the time I'm all for Draco being her favourite, since it gets me out of tedious shopping and boring plays she insists on dragging him to, but I still like to be the first one to be hugged!

"Hello Ollie love, missed me much?" I gave her a sneer and pointedly turned my head to let her know how I felt. Too bad she didn't feel an iota of guilt even with my fabulous impression of a wounded puppy (I learned that one from Sam; you'd be amazed how much sex puppy dog eyes can get you…).

From that moment on the weekend was quite a blur to me, I was trying to juggle between trying to keep Draco up to speed with all the family ties and sneaking into his room without Clara finding out… because I know my grandmother and she's more than capable to find out these things. It's like she's got some sort of radar to detect inappropriate behaviour under her roof. Of course shacking up under Clara and Hamish's roof did nothing good to mine or Draco's libido but even after just a month and a half I became completely addicted to sleeping with him in my arms, gods I have no idea what I'm going to do when the season begins and I'd have to be on away games. It's been quite a hassle, having to get up at the crack of dawn and sneak back into my room, but it was worth every second…

When Sunday finally dawned clear and warm, both Draco and I were more than ready to go back home, and I bet Eva did too… Don't get me wrong, I love my family and I love spending time with them, and having family weekends was always one of my favourite things, especially when we were children. But this time I was not alone- if I thought I'd have to look after Draco every second of the day to make sure he wasn't feeling left out and alone I had another thing coming… Eva, my dear and traitorous mother took him under her wing and by the time Sunday rolled in my entire family was ready to adopt Draco and drop me.

The wedding itself was scheduled to be around noon, followed by a big lunch and reception to allow people time to return to their homes early when all is over. Scotsmen or no, at the moment the only ones living on Scottish soil were me and my grandparents.

After a very leisurely breakfast that lasted almost until eleven a.m. it was time to go upstairs and get ready for the big shindig. I knew that Draco would be especially pleased to see that I'm wearing my kilt, but then again, he's going to discover soon that we all do. I was just adjusting my black bow tie when I heard a soft intake of breathe behind me; I smiled smugly into the mirror before turning to my smitten boyfriend.

"You like?" Draco, eyes firmly fixed on the little sporran on the front of my kilt (ok, we all know what his eyes were _really_ fixed on, but this is a family home!) and he strode towards me, in an almost kittenish manner and blimy, ancestral home or not, those looks were getting to me!

"Oh, I like plenty…" He purred as he reached me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a soft and passion filled kiss. We snogged for a while when I felt the little brat's hands slinking their way under my kilt. Not that I minded one bit, of course… when Draco's fingers encountered the underwear I had on he stopped, and gave me a confused look, "I thought you said real Scotsmen don't wear anything under the klit." I closed my eyes in pain, oh good gods, if he'll say klit in front of Hamish I don't know what I'd do (probably die of asphyxiation due to over laughing, but it's going to be very uncomfortable),

"Kilt Draco, we were a kilt, girls wear a clit." I told him firmly and he muttered 'kilt' under his breath a couple of times, face screwed up in concentration. He was so damn cute like that; I didn't really care if he called it klit… "As for wearing nothing underneath, need I remind you that it's rather windy outside? Are you sure you want my entire family to see my bits and pieces?"

"Of course not, I'm the only one who gets to see your bits and pieces! But I like your spunk." I smirked at him, knowing he'd appreciate the effort. After all a thong is practically wearing nothing under the kilt, right? Draco's hands were kneading my bare arse cheeks while his mouth was busy with mine, and by gods I hoped no one would walk in on us,

"My, my, what a lovely sight… Young love; it just fills your heart, doesn't it?" How did I ever wrong you gods? I slowly detached myself from Draco and turned to the door, fixing my kilt and smiling broadly.

"Uncle Tris, it's about time you showed your ugly face round here, Eva's been going mental!" I exclaimed as I went to hug my favourite Uncle. It's not just the fact that my dear uncle Tristan is as big a fag as I am, it's mostly because he's the most laid back one out of Clara and Hamish's litter and the best uncle anyone could wish for. The only problem is- he lives in the States, which means I only get to see him if someone gets married… but I think it's way cool that he's been living in a bohemian little flat in the New-York village with his lover of the last two decades- David.

"How are you doing squirt, I see you have brought the infamous blond imp your dear mother can't stop talking about." From the corner of my eye I could see Draco blushing to his toes. Poor guy, he's still not over that time Eva walked in on us giving each other a hand-job…

"Yes, this is Draco, Draco, lovely, this is my uncle Tristan, and that's David- his lover." I said as I caught sight of said man standing in the doorway and went to give him a hug. I like David, he's a bit boring, yeah, but he's good for Tristan so I can stand for a little mind numbing conversation with him. I suppose it's not entirely David's fault, after all, how many accountants do you know that can carry on a conversation that isn't based on numbers?

"Tristan! You horrible, horrible man!" All four of us turned to see Eva strutting into the room, ready to charge like a royal battleship. She reached Tristan and for a second I wasn't sure if she'd hit him or hug him… "How could you have left me here all by myself for so long? I'm on the verge of going insane here!" Personally I think that Eva is more on the verge of going alcoholic because in her case, the insane train has left the platform ages ago.

"Mum giving you a hard time?" Tristan asked as soon as Eva loosened her tight grip on him enough for him to breath.

"Not more than usual," Eva waived her hand in dismissal. "It's Vicky; she's driving me up the walls with her… Vickiness!" I know that Vickiness isn't a word but if you knew my aunt, you'd see what Eva meant. Aunt Vicky can drive you to do things you never thought were even possible. "And John!" Eva continued with her little rant, "That meddling little bugger!"

"Looks like you're having fun." Tristan was laughing at his sister's drama, and I bet he was very pleased with himself that he managed to dodge most of the weekend.

"Ha! Believe me; if it wasn't for my boys here I'd be back in London two days ago!" Well, isn't it sweet, she remembered to include me in… Tristan wrapped his arm securely around Eva's shoulder and raised his chin,

"Well, worry no more my fair sister, for your valiant brother is here to rescue you from the evil clutches of the Victorian monster." He declared in a pompous voice, and Eva clasped her hands in mock-joy. "Oh, shoot! We better go and get ready before Clara stomps in and demand we change in front of her. We'll see you guys downstairs." With that my valiant uncle collected his boring lover and they disappeared down the hall.

Once the influence of Tristan was gone, Eva finally took the time to look at Draco and me. While I was in my usual black-tie-kilt ensemble Draco was dressed to boot in a muggle designer suit. It was actually one of the last things he bought for himself right before his parents sent him to the gutters and he looks smashing in it.

"You two look so beautiful…" Eva was simpering, nearly in tears, and I just wanted to roll my eyes at her, "Ollie, you handsome little devil, come here and give your old mother a kiss." Before I could even think of protesting her uncalled for mothering she had me in her clamp and there wasn't really much I could do other than endure her kisses. After she was fed up with me she made a move to assault Draco, but my clever little boyfriend found the perfect way to stop her,

"Eva, how come you don't have a klit like Ollie does?" The look on Eva's face could only be described as precious. I could practically see the little cogs and wheels turning in her head, trying to come up with the best punch line for this, because really- it was just too good.

"Oliver, is there something I need to know?"

"Only that my boyfriend is illiterate and he means Kilt." I answered with a smile, and Eva's face dissolved into a hearty grin,

"Oh, good. For a moment there I was worried that the lad had an unfortunate effect on you…" She said with a small wink to Draco who once again was impersonating a tomato. "As for your question darling, women don't wear kilts. Scottish people believe that the woman is the one wearing the trousers." Oh, good gods, here we go again.

"Actually Scotsmen started wearing kilts to vex the Englishmen." I explained Draco, before Eva could get him to believe her nonsense.

"And by the look on your adorable Englishman's face, I'd say it worked. Come on, boys, let's go downstairs." Eva linked her arms with both Draco and mine elbows and together we made our way out to the foyer.

Luckily Draco has been too shocked by all the family looking so, well, Scottish that he refrained from saying anything about our kilts, which I suppose was a good thing, because I do like my grandfather and I have a feeling that Hamish would pop a vein if he heard Draco say Klit...

I guided Draco to our seats in the church, keeping a tight hold on his elbow and trying to mentally stop him from gaping at the scenery. I know it's his first time in church and all but for the love of Merlin boy pull yourself together! It's not as if this church is anything special, it's hardly the Notre-Dame after all. We were sitting on the bench, and by gully I forgot how uncomfortable these things were, next to Eva and Tristan and David. We had the queer bench I suppose.

My aunt Victoria looked like the mother queen herself and my uncle Rufus looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Noah's parents looked mostly astonished, I guess the scottiness was having it affect on them as well. The rest of the family looking slightly bored, more than ready to have the action start and be done with, we don't like to be kept waiting for long periods of time, it makes us do strange things…

The ceremony itself was simple and beautiful, lots of tears all around (mostly Aunt Vicky, of course and Eva nearly got her eyes stuck upward from rolling them so much…), the groomsman was way too handsome for a straight guy and Gemma could light up a room with her smile. All in all I'd say it was a smashing success. And now it was time for booze!

"You know, you wore that lovely thong, just for me and I don't even know what it looks like…" Draco mused drunkenly in my ear, and I shivered from his touch. Damn it's been the longest three days of my life…

"It's black and made of leather." I said off-handed and took another sip from my champagne flute, feeling particularly pleased with myself. Come to think about it, the entire family is here, so that means the house is empty, meaning my room is free for usage. I'm tattering on the fine line between tipsy and flat out drunk which should be enough to take care of most of my inhibitions regarding to the choice of room and by the looks of it Draco was horny enough to take care of the rest of them… All it takes is a little word to Eva and we can be on our marry way- apparition never looked better!

"So, lovely, you want to see it?"

* * *

**A/N:** If you thought Draco was a chatterbox…

Eva has three older brothers and one older sister, the order goes as follows- Victoria, John, Angus, Tristan and Eva. All her siblings (minus Tristan) have children and some grandchildren as well, but I speared you from having to drown in the Wood family tree. If you want you can ask Draco, I'm sure he'd be able to spout all the family ties in his sleep by now…

I'm really sorry it took me so long, but it's been the holiday season here and I have been going around visiting friends all over the place and didn't have much time to get to a comp.


	3. Magpies

**GIVE ME YOUR HEART AND SOUL**

(Title- Rewrite, Artist- Asian Kong-Fu Generation (opening theme for "Fullmetal Alchemist")

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, never owned them and I think it's pretty safe to say that I will never own them either…

**Chapter summery:** It's Oliver's first official game with the Montrose Magpies, and guess who the opponent is? **Draco's POV.**

**..o0o.. ..o0o.. ..o0o..**

**Magpies **

"Who's the idiot that came up with this lame white and black colour scheme?" Gods I hate this outfit… It makes me look like a bloody penguin. Even when I have to wear official dress-robes, they're never black and white! But now I don't have a choice, I need to show solidarity with my partner and going to a Montrose Magpies match with nothing but black and white is asking for troubles!

The season opens today and from this day on, I'm not going to be just Draco, I'm going to be "Boyfriend of the Magpies brilliant keeper, Oliver Wood." Not that I mind, really, being Oliver's little piece of fluff can work out just fine; I just wish I didn't have to do it in black and white.

"You look just fine, girl." I raised my eyebrows at Michael, who is he calling a girl? "Now quit making out with the mirror and let's go before the game is over!" I sighed and turned from the mirror, Michael was right, there was nothing I could do and if I don't hurry up we'd miss the game and then I'd be in a bigger heap of troubles than just looking atrocious in this outfit.

We made our way out to the car, for the love of Merlin, has the entire magical world gone mad and forgot how to use magical transport? I blame Potter for the whole thing! If he hadn't got Michael all excited about cars and such we'd be flooing to the stadium right now. But as I promised to pick up Eva at the station so she could come and see Oliver playing as well, I suppose car is the best way to go.

The entire car ride to the station Michael and Harry were fighting about directions, I guess what they say about men and unwillingness to ask directions is true… and yes, I do call Potter- Harry, Michael's been busting my balls for calling his boyfriend by his last name so we had to reconcile. Besides, it's really not the same since we became- well I don't think I can call it friends or mates so I guess we're pals…

Anyway, I simply reclined back in my seat and closed my eyes, fantasising about the hot sex Oliver and I would have after the game… I had it all planed, we were to have a little picnic on the rug (Oliver says that having a polar-bear skin is inhuman… and there's the little matter of not being able to afford it, so we have a rug…), with champagne, strawberries and chocolate. It'll be brilliant, I plan to wear Oliver out tonight, until he won't know where he is anymore and the best part it- he's got a day off tomorrow so he can stay up all night long, like a big boy.

Finally, we made it to the station, and here she is, smartly dressed in a black and white summer dress and tapping her foot impatiently. Well, I can't really blame her; we have only thirty minutes to get to the stadium if we want to make it there before kick off. Eva sauntered to the car and regally took her seat, looking imperial and bored. I love Eva, she's a bigger drama queen than any queen can pull- hell she could give lessons in that! The entire drive to the stadium she kept to herself, which was a tad weird, but I took advantage of the silence, since it wasn't a usual occurrence not to have Eva yapping away.

We pulled at the small fish and chips stall that had been out of service for heavens knows how long and is the concealed entrance to the Montrose Magpies stadium. After Harry finally found parking spot in a sensible distance we made our way to the shop. A man, who looked like a hobo was loitering around, when we approached he asked to see our wands and tickets. Luckily Oliver supplied Eva with a fake wand and so we didn't encounter too many problems. Then we walked into the stall, and crossed to the stadium. This little shindy works pretty much like the barrier in platform 9 ¾.

It was the first time I've seen the place so far, as I'm not one of those guys that goes to surprise his lover with a sordid lunch at his work place and embarrass him in front of his friends and that's mostly because I can't cook and I really don't feel like spending my time with a bunch of smelly testosterone loaded men. I'm fine with just one testosterone loaded man, thank you very much. The stadium was huge, much bigger than the one we had at Hogwarts, both the length of the pitch and the stands around it. The Montrose Magpies are one of the richest teams in the league, fully stocked with sponsors and merchandise selling and their stadium is a proof of that.

As soon as we crossed the barrier Eva pulled out a hat and stuck it on her head. Now, I say hat, but I mean it in the broadest sense of the word. It was huge! I think the bloody thing was big enough to cover most of Wales!

"That's a great… hat…" Michael said, eyeing the monstrosity with dread,

"Why thank you love." Eva replied with one of her sweet smiles that meant she was up to no good. Phew, and I thought she was coming down with the flu.

"Wrong stadium?" He asked with a wink and Eva gave him a smile that could blind that sun, with a conspiratorial wriggle of her eyebrows she leaned in,

"I hope not."

"What are you guys on about?" I asked, somewhat annoyed, they all seemed to be on the stupid joke but me, hell even Potter was smiling and I know for a fact that he's as dense as they get. Eva looked at me with a sad and sympathetic smile and I wanted to thump her,

"See, Michael gets it, Harry gets it, I bet the man behind me gets it, Draco doesn't get it."

"Or maybe he gets it and doesn't care." Michael seemed to have fallen into step with her and Eva beamed at him with such pride I knew I was booted up from her number one spot,

"I like this one, I'm keeping him." She said and linked her arm with his and led him towards our seats. I stood gaping after them in shock.

"She's not actually serious about keeping him, is she?" I rolled my eyes, told you that Potter was a little dense.

"Let's just put it this way, she used to be _my_ fag-hag."

Being the boyfriend of the new and promising keeper of the Magpies has it advantages, namely, free tickets to prime seats. Not that I would love Oliver any less if he didn't score me tickets but if he wants me to come and cheer for him than he better be willing to equip me with the means because I couldn't afford the damn tickets on my own. Gods I hate to be poor, this constant thinking about money and how to save is driving me insane. I guess it doesn't really matter if you have tons of the stuff or nought at all, you'll think of money 24/7 no matter what.

We slipped into our seats, just moments before the game was scheduled to begin. Eva immediately took shine to the man sitting to her left, flirting shamelessly with him. I'm actually glad Oliver isn't here to see it, he'd probably ruin it for her with snide remarks and cynical jokes- guess it doesn't really matter if your mother is Eva or not, you still don't want to see her around other men.

"Good morning Quidditch fans, and welcome to the first game of the season!" The announcer called via the magical magnifying system, and the crowd cheered like mad, "Today's game is promising to be very interesting, two of the best teams in the league meeting for a colossal match…" Who let that idiot up there? "First off, let's greet our guests- Puddlemere United." At this most of the crowd was roaring boos but a devoted handful of PU fans were cheering for the blue team.

I wish there was something I could do to ease Oliver's anxiety before this game… But his no-sex-before-games policy had proved to be a hindrance in this case… Facing your old team is never easy, no matter how you left them and Oliver left the United with a full belly and he had an entire year to simmer and seethe on it. I don't really care who wins this one, I really don't- I just want Oliver to do well, and show the United what a mistake it had been for them to give up on him and for the Magpies to bless their decision to sign him in.

Once the seven players clad in navy-blue did their lap of honour around the pitch and landed on the grass the crowd went into a complete frenzy. I picked up my Omnioculars and gazed at the crowd, finding a disgusting amount of air-head fangirls with the number 1 on their chests, most also carried enlarged photos of Oliver and were rather inappropriately underdressed. I tried my hardest to quash my jealousy if only because I knew it'd amuse Michael and Eva far more than I was willing to endure. Stupid fangirls with stupid breasts!

"And now, the men and women of the hour! First off, he's an ex Puddlemere United player, facing his old team for the first time since he got injured two seasons ago. This would be very interesting to see how handles them, for the Montrose Magpies, sporting the number 1 jersey, here's OOOOOOliver Wooooooood!" I nearly went deaf when the crowd welcomed Oliver. It was a brilliant gesture, and I bet it was because Ollie is such a hunk because none of them seen him play for a year now…

Oliver zoomed into the pitch, looking poised and relaxed. He told me once that the adrenalin was pumping in his veins and making him forget everything but the game as soon as the crowd started cheering. Sometimes I envy his ability to focus so completely on something he was doing. When I played in Hogwarts I could never completely detach myself from the rest of the world, maybe that's why I could never beat Potter…

Gods he looked good, remember the little fetish I had with his referee white trousers? Guess what colour he's wearing now? Yes you guessed it! And boy did he look hot in them. I'm so glad it's not me out there. Oliver finished his little honour lap of the pitch and ended up right in front of our box. I sent him a little raspberry kiss and Eva nearly decapitated me with that monster hat of hers. Oliver gave his mother a strain smile, as if saying 'I'm not actually related to her' and me a little wink before he made his way back to the ground. I was too content basking in the glow of my love to get mad at Michael who was nearly doubled up with laughter.

I can't really tell you what happened during the game so don't ask me to, because you should know me well enough by now to know that my Omnioculars were solely trained on Oliver. And that apparently was the smart thing to do since most of the game concentrated on that area. The Puddlemere players seemed to have decided that the only way to win is to run Oliver down to the ground, and kept trying to bomb him with the Quaffle. It could have also been their sick idea of revenge… But so far, and we're talking almost 40 minutes into the game, my hero was doing a phenomenal job, letting in only one out of nearly 20 attempts.

I could see Oliver was getting tired, his face shining with sweat and his movements less sharp but he still held to his own and fought for every bloody Quaffle like his life depended on it. Since I wasn't paying much attention to the game I wasn't sure what was going on until Oliver simply stopped and leaned against his broom, panting so hard I could tell his lungs burned. I looked up at Michael, he looked almost ashen with shock (though it could have been the white shirt he had on…),

"We lost. We lost? How is that possible? We bloody lost!" He muttered to himself in a shocked voice. I bit my lip trying to stifle a smile, he sounded like a comics character…

"What's the final score?" I bypassed the stunned Michael to ask Harry. It would be a little daft to come home and not knowing the final score of a game you actually seen.

"160-120." He answered sombrely, when Michael jumped up furiously,

"The stupid PU's only won because their bloody seeker _cheated_!" He yelled towards the pitch. I looked around me and noticed that Michael wasn't alone in his righteous fight for justice. Most of the Magpies supporters were yelling something or other about unjust game. The players on both teams surrounded the referee and were to make their cases shouting over one another, it was pure chaos. The referee wouldn't budge a millimetre and I could see the coaches yelling at their players to come back to the benches. Oliver, looking more exhausted than he probably would if we had sex marathon of 24 hours (not that we ever tried that, just the thought of it makes my sphincter want to run and hide behind my colon…), landed rather gracelessly on the ground and made his way slowly towards his bench. He was the only Magpie who didn't participate in the yelling fest and I bet that was because he was so ragged he could hardly see straight.

After a sharp whistle from the angry referee the game was concluded and called for- Puddlemere United- 160, Montrose Magpies- 120. Not the most brilliant start for the season, but nothing to start a fist fight over. The four of us made our way out of the stadium, and boy am I glad we had prime tickets which meant we didn't have to rub elbows with the rest of the sweaty crowd.

I bade Harry and Michael goodbye, after they dropped me on the doorstep of our cottage. I knew that Oliver would have a quick shower at the locker room and hurry home. He never wanted to hang around and chat with the rest of his team, I like to think it's because he misses me and not because he thinks they're all dumb. I was just closing the door behind me, when I was assaulted by Sam, my poor doggy doesn't like to be left home alone but I have no choice. We don't have a fence that's high enough and besides, the little tyke just digs under it.

The fire roared green when I finished putting Sam's lunch in front of him, and in stepped Oliver, still looking like he was about to drop. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him, feeling him sagging against me. My poor baby, this game took out of him a lot more than I thought.

"Come on, love. I'll draw you a hot bath and give you a little back rub, what do you say?" Oliver smiled tiredly and kissed the tip of my nose,

"Thanks lovely." Together we made our way to the bathroom, me practically having to drag Oliver along. So I guess there won't be any romantic picnic by the fireplace and hot sex tonight, which is fine- especially since I forgot to buy the champagne…

* * *

**A/N:** I went to see "Rocky Horror Picture Show" the other day; you know the whole audience participation shebang. We came all dressed up, me in my little Goth chick (as much as one can pull Goth chick with blue eyes and cheery disposition, of course), and yelled at the screen danced in the aisles and generally had loads of fun… What was my point here? Oh, yeah, I'm a bit influenced… 


	4. Anastasia

**GIVE ME YOUR HEART AND SOUL**

(Title- Rewrite, Artist- Asian Kong-Fu Generation (opening theme for "Fullmetal Alchemist")

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, never owned them and I think it's pretty safe to say that I will never own them either…

**Chapter summery:** September first is finally here and that means- Potions!! Draco's first day in the National Institute of Potions Making. The return of the nominally challenged Anastasia… **Draco's POV.**

**..o0o.. ..o0o.. ..o0o..**

**Anastasia **

I woke up this morning with my stomach squirming so bad it was almost like I was going to be sick. Gods, even on the first time I was to go to Hogwarts I wasn't this nervous… I don't know why I'm like this right now, it doesn't make sense. I'm a bloody adult; I shouldn't have to fear something as simple as going to study something that I like!

"Hey, gorgeous, how are you feeling?" I looked at Oliver's smiling face and tried to come up with one of my own,

"I'll be fine, I guess." I muttered into my toast. The same one I've been nibbling on for the last twenty minutes without enthusiasm. Oliver looked like he was about to say something but decided against it when he saw my forlorn expression. We finished breakfast in silence and as the minutes ticked by I felt myself drowning deeper into depression.

When I got up from the table to put my plate in the sink Oliver caught my wrist and pulled me to his lap. I let him hug me tight, drawing strength from his solid form,

"Why are you so nervous? You're brilliant at potions; you got your spot fair and square. You'll do splendid." He said into my hair and I sighed, I know I probably would but the truth is I'm not concerned about the potions part of things- I mean how harder could it be than in Hogwarts? Well I know it's going to be eons harder than it was in Hogwarts but I mean, the basics are the same, cauldron, ingredients, stirring and voila!

"I don't care about the potions…" I muttered into his shoulder, "What if I can't make friends? I don't know anyone there." I whispered, feeling like a complete idiot, what am I, five?

"That's what you're worried about? The company? Baby, you're going to be the star of the show in no time, who would dare not to like you?" I allowed myself a little smile at that, though I knew he was just saying it to make me feel better without really meaning it, somehow it did make me feel a tiny bit better,

"It's just that… I've never been to a school where I didn't know anyone. When we were kids we all studied together, Pansy, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Theo and all the rest of the pure-bloods and then we all went to Hogwarts together and now I'm going to be there all alone and I really don't want to because let's face it, I suck at making friends." I finished my little rant quite out of breath. I never voiced any of these concerns and suddenly saying them made them even more real and foreboding and I felt even smaller than before.

"You can too make friends," Oliver argued, "You got me…" I gave him a crooked smile,

"Great, so you want me to flirt with everyone I meet?" He pretended to think about it for a while,

"Hmm, fair point… Look, just go there, be nice to people, and go with the flow, it can't be too bad," He said as he pulled me to my feet, handing me my bag and walking us towards the fireplace. When we stood in front of the grate he turned me to face him, taking my face in his hands, "And when you come back home tonight," He said, placing small kisses on my lips, cheeks and nose, "I'll be waiting for you, with open arms and a hard cock, yeah?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his antics,

"Hmm, yeah." I agreed but Oliver didn't release me, but continued to pepper my face with kisses, while his hands left my cheeks and were lowered to run along my back, "Baby, if you don't stop I'm not going to make it to my first class…" I breathed huskily, not caring one bit if I was to miss my first class right now, as long as Oliver would continue what he was doing. But sadly, my Gryffindor found his scholarly ethics just then and let go of me with a small huff,

"Go and make me proud." He said with a wide smile, his hands firmly tucked in his pockets to avoid further temptation. I smiled and turned to the hearth, closing my eyes briefly before tossing the floo powder in and calling my destination. I squared my shoulders and ventured bravely into the green flames.

"Good morning and welcome to the N.I.P. Please state your name and business." I looked at the ruby red lips stretched in a smile that was screaming fake and tried not to panic by the briskness of the receptionist.

"Hmm, my name is Draco… er… Snape and I'm here to start my first day in potions training." Lame, lame, _lame_! I hate this place already! The woman at the reception ran her blood coloured inch long fingernail down a long parchment before giving me another blinding smile,

"Of course Mr. Snape. Take this," She handed me a thick portfolio, "Inside are your time-table, the rules of conduct around here and your tie." I gave her a blank look, a tie? Aren't we done with those? "Yes, your tie, you will be wearing a green tie to signal your status as a first year, next year it will be orange and on your third year it'll be red. Teaching staff wears blue ties and administrative staff wears white." She indicated her own chest, where she had a white tie, which looked more like a scarf to me. "Please proceed down this corridor onto room 1304, on your right." I nodded in thanks and went in the direction she pointed. On my way there I opened the portfolio. I scanned my time-table, nothing too exiting, mostly theoretical classes of potions making and properties of ingredients, standard really. I took out the rolled up tie, running my thumb over the material, well at least it's a Slytherin green… I thought sombrely.

When I finally found the right room, I stood in front of the door for a full minute, trying to will my body to walk through it. In the end I couldn't delay it any longer so I pushed the door and walked into the room. I was hoping to make a quick retreat to the back of the room, when a cry of my name stopped me,

"Draco! Over here!"

I looked up in shock and blinked a couple of times, well what do you know, turns out I do know someone here after all,

"Anastasia, what are you doing here?" I asked in amazement. When we said goodbye that day, the day of our first meeting I thought that would be the last time I'd see Anastasia Morgen… Morg… Morgen-I-can't-be-bothered-with-the-rest-get-a-shorter-name-woman-for-the-love-of-Merlin!

"Remember I told you we'd meet on the first day of school or at the alter? Isn't this better?" I have a vague recollection of something like that… I must confess I had bigger problems at the time, like trying to get Oliver back to me…

"Much." I agreed and she smiled wide. I returned her smile and frantically tried to think what to say next, but of course, I shouldn't have bothered,

"So, what's up with you and Oliver?" Straight to the jugular, that woman- bloody predator.

"Everything is alright." I answered curtly, trying to convey to her that I did not fancy talking about Oliver.

"I bet everything is alright, I was at the Magpies-Puddlemere game… You two were practically setting the pitch on fire. I was half hoping you'd jump into the arena and have your wicked way with Oliver right there on the sand." I felt my eyes widening and my jaw dropping, embarrassing does not even begin to cover what I was feeling right now. And no, even the floor opening up and swallowing me whole wouldn't be enough right now. I tried to form my facial features into some resemblance of a smile, feeling like my head would explode any second.

"Hey, Draco, what going on?" Oh, thank Merlin, I think I may have found another Gryffindor I'm willing to kiss. Irish brogue never sounded sweeter to my ears. I turned to face Finnigan with a wide and grateful smile,

"Seamus Finnigan, what the hell are you doing here?" The Irish menace smiled at me,

"Did you think you're the only one who'd be accepted from Hogwarts?" I don't know, since this morning I seem to have lost all ability to think,

"Hello." I turned back to see Anastasia's smile turned full force on Seamus, gods I think I just found the girl with the most dysfunctional gaydar ever!

"Hi. I'm Seamus Finnigan." He reached his hand for a shake and I swear I could see her cheeks colouring. Wait, didn't she have a boyfriend when we first met?

"Anastasia Morgendorpherstern, but you can call me Nessi." And that's the second time she lets others call her Nessi but not me! I'm starting to feel hurt, I really do.

"Nice to meet you Nessi." And then she giggled, and I nearly smacked my forehead. I don't know what I was so nervous about before, if this is any indication to the rest of the year it's going to be fucking hilarious! "Hmm, the bell is going to ring any moment, I think we better find seats." Seamus said with another winning smile and grabbed my arm. I let him drag me to the back of the class, fighting in inappropriate laughter the whole time. Only when we found seats that were out of earshot from Anastasia did I allow the snicker to spill out of my mouth.

"That's not funny, Draco!" Seamus hissed and I lowered my head and buried it in my arms when the snicker turned into full force laughter. You know the kind that leaves you with tears in your eyes and gasping for breath. "I heard her talking to you, frisky on the Quidditch pitch, nice move…" And that was quite enough to kill the laughter, and that little Irish bastard had the gall to look smug!

"Bitch." I murmured and he smiled. I straightened up and looked around me, trying to see if I know anymore students. A couple of faces looked vaguely familiar and I suppose these were the rest of the Hogwarts 'delegation' but as none of them was a Slytherin I couldn't really be buggered to try and find out their names, I started taking out parchment, quills and ink out of my bag and arrange them on the table in front of me,

"So, what's up with you? I haven't talked to Blaise in over a week. I didn't even knew you were coming here." I said conversationally. I'm not sure that if I had known he was coming here I'd be over the moon with joy, but I would be less nervous that's for sure. My question went unanswered for quite a while and in the end I lifted my head to look at my bench mate, Finnigan's jaw was tight with tension and his nose flaring like he was trying to hold back tears. What did I say that was so wrong?

"Blaise and I split up." Bugger! That's why the bastard hasn't called in over a week. And I'm such a shit friend that I didn't bother to call him…

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One day we were fine, the next day I found myself kicked out of his flat, with him screaming at me never to return." Oh, Merlin, what am I supposed to say? I mean, on the one hand I'm Blaise's best friend (well, theoretically), so I should take his side, but then again… Fuck, this is not what I signed up for when I joined the NIP…

"Fuck…" Luckily at that point the teacher walked into the classroom and closed the door behind him, saving me from continuing this conversation, at least for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, you have got to come to lunch with me… Pleeeeaaaase…" I rolled my eyes and sighed,

"Fine, but one condition. No more talk of Oliver and mine sex life!" I hissed and pointed my finger at Anastasia's smug smile.

"Deal. My sister Tatiana is coming too. She's going to start her last year in Durmstrang and I wanted to take her out and show her some good time before she starts."

"Wasn't she supposed to start today?" Aren't all schools starts today?

"No, the Durmstrang year starts at the second week of September." Oh, ok then. "Anyway, I'll see you after this class. Bring your friend." She said with a small wink. Oh, I will definitely bring my 'friend' if only to see the chaos that will take place when she tries to woo him and get turned down flat.

Throughout class I had to work rather hard to convince Seamus to come with me, after the little slip of tongue I had this morning he seemed to have fallen rather deep into depression, and wasn't really in the mood to socialize, Especially not with Miss pushing-too-hard. I promised to myself that I'd fire-call Blaise this evening and get to the bottom of this. Come to think about it- I better call Pansy too, you know, get the upper hand before something terrible happens with her…

In the end I had to bodily drag Seamus behind me as we made our way to Diagon Alley and the 'Leaky cauldron'. Of course I'd prefer a more refined place, somewhere that has actual table cloth for instance, but my financial status at the moment demands that I eat where I can afford and what I can afford is the 'Leaky cauldron'. As soon as we walked into the pub Anastasia waved to someone sitting at the bar, and we all walked to say hello to her sister,

"Tati… I want you to meet my friends, these are Draco and Seamus." She announced happily and I used the time to get a good look on Tatiana Morgendorpherstern. To say she was pretty was like saying that 'drought of living death' was a mild sedative… She was stunning! At the tender age of 17 she looked like she could bring any man to his knees with just one look. This was the kind of woman I could fall in love with… If she had a cock and Oliver's eyes… Well, you get my point!

As soon as we sat down Tatiana took over Seamus, cornering him and flirting shamelessly. I looked to see how pissed Anastasia was, but to my surprise she looked quite alright with that. I'm never, ever going to understand women…

"Are you sure it's alright that your sister is all over Seamus?" I asked as we made ourselves comfortable on the other side of the booth,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you wanted him for yourself?" Am I missing something here?

"Don't be ridiculous, he's gay." Oh, alright, fine! I retract the 'worse gaydar' comment…

"He just broke up with his boyfriend." I added, quite miffed by the turn of events. Anastasia opened her blue eyes big and wide,

"You mean he's on a rebound right now?" She hissed at me and I shrugged- what the fuck do I know what he's at? I chanced a glance at the flirting Tatiana and nearly gagged on the sip of water I just took. What the hell is wrong with the world? Bloody Seamus bloody Finnigan is supposed to be just as scared of girls as I am and yet here he is, flirting right back!

"I guess…" I hissed with my eyes narrowed at him, traitor!

"Oh, boy…"

"Yeah, you better save your little sister… I think he's having a lapse of judgment."

"Oh, I'm not worried about Tatiana; I'm worried about your friend." I think I know what the problem is… living in Montrose had made me unaware of the 'real world'. I've been leading a rather cushioned life since I got there, with Oliver and Sam for company and I forgot how others can be like… I want to go home…

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and tried to focus on the menu so I won't have to deal with anything more daunting than food (though here in the Leaky, not a lot of things were more daunting than food…),

"So, do you think that Oliver would agree to pose for the 'Witch Weekly' shoots?" I looked blankly at Anastasia, what is she on about? And didn't we say there will be no talking of Oliver? "You know…" I really, really don't… "Oh, come on! Each year the 'Witch Weekly' magazine is publishing the list of the ten hottest Quidditch players in the league and they all pose for a special calendar." She explained and I had a mixed feeling at her words, of course Ollie would make it to the top ten but do I really want to allow him to pose?

"I don't know."

"He was selected no. 2 you know." Excuse me? Just number two? That's insulting! "The first was taken by Reilly Clearwater from the Kenmare Kestrels, but he's got nothing on Oliver, trust me!" Yeah, a crazy fangirl who was more interested to watch the little kiss I sent to Oliver before the game than the game itself! "It's a beautiful calendar you know, they usually pose with no tops, it's brilliant." She said dreamily and I made my decision, I don't care if he was selected most gorgeous man in the bloody world, my boyfriend will not be posing topless for some sleazy women's mag! I would not have the likes of Anastasia drooling over his picture and young boys wanking to his photo! And no, I don't need the reminder that this is how I started off! Now that I have Oliver, he's mine to keep and yours to envy!

"I don't know what Oliver would do, he didn't tell me he was invited to pose." I said with all the dignity I could muster, forget calling Blaise and Pansy, I'm on a bigger mission tonight!

"I wish he's say yes… I'd love to see his picture; I bet it would be stunning, all that golden tanned skin, and these muscles…" I slapped my menu back on the table, causing Anastasia to jump a little,

"Can we please order and eat?" I hissed, trying to fight the urge to strangle her. Fuck, I cannot hurt every crazy fangirl who's coveting Oliver's arse, but for the love of Merlin, I can damn well try!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey lovely, how was your first day?" I dropped my bag loudly on the floor and crossed my arms over my chest,

"Are you going to pose?" Oliver gave me a little baffled smile, lowering his arms that were spread wide for me,

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to take your kit off for that 'Witch Weekly' thing?" I pressed the point, and Oliver tried to hide his smile,

"You heard of that?"

"Yes, Anastasia told me. You remember Anastasia, don't you?" I asked rather venomously and the smile slipped from Oliver's face, oh, he remembered Anastasia… Not easy to forget the girl that almost ruined the best thing that ever happened to you.

"Sit down." I walked to the sofa and looked up at him, "I got the letter a couple of days ago. They are offering quite a lot of money for one shot, one that isn't even full nudity. I was going to discuss it with you tonight; you were just so stressed about school I thought I'd wait until you finish your first day." I leaned back and rubbed my face. Damn but I was overreacting again. Of course Oliver wouldn't do something like this without telling me, if only from the fear of my finding out afterwards.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all worked up like that… It's just that Anastasia asked me if you were going to do it and I don't know… the thought of all those boys and girls drooling over your picture…" I shuddered at the thought and felt Oliver's arms wrapping around me, holding me close. He nuzzled my neck softly and chuckled,

"I don't think I'll do the 'Witch Weekly' thing, but there's something you might find very interesting. I got a letter from 'Boys and their brooms' the biggest gay mag in the Wizarding world and they offered both of us 5000 galleons to pose nude as their couple of the month." I looked blankly at him, what the fuck? Oliver waved the letter at me and I shook my head- some people have no shame…

"We're not doing it." I said firmly and hoped that Oliver would get the point and drop the subject,

"It's a lot of money…" Money that we could definitely use… But still…

"I'm not posing nude for any amount of money." As far as I was concerned the subject was closed and I didn't really cared what Oliver did anymore as long as it didn't involve my bare arse splashed over some gay wank magazine! "And neither are you!" Oliver spread his hands in a surrendering gesture,

"As you say, boss." He said cheerfully, knowing that I'd be irked by the 'boss' bit, but I decided that for once I wouldn't let his little jibes hit me,

"Yeah, you just remember who's the boss here!" I muttered and gravitated towards the kitchen- after lunch was ruined I needed some food and fast, leaving the gobsmacked Oliver standing in the middle of the living room.

* * *

**A/N:** The NIP is what everyone in know is calling the 'National Institute of Potions Making', it's a little nickname of sorts.

I know this is a little 'patched up' sort of chapter, but the thing was, I was trying to get some sort of chronically order into the chapters, and look where it got me… So from now on- no more being nice to time and trying to get things in order- Draco is studying and Oliver is playing, the rest is open season!


	5. Audrey

**GIVE ME YOUR HEART AND SOUL**

(Title- Rewrite, Artist- Asian Kong-Fu Generation (opening theme for "Fullmetal Alchemist")

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, never owned them and I think it's pretty safe to say that I will never own them either…

**Chapter summery:** It's a victory celebration, and yet for some it's much more than they bargained for…

**Oliver's POV.**

**..o0o.. ..o0o.. ..o0o..**

**Audrey**

I love winning games. I know it sounds a little childish but I love it still, I mean, a big part of why I joined professional Quidditch was so that I could have this feeling of elation from winning. After all that's the reason most players are in the game, and don't believe if they tell you otherwise- yeah the money's good and all but I can bet that at least 90 of the players on the league would play even for free (although not for too long…).

Tonight was a good night, a good game. We were up against the Kenmare Kestrels, a team mostly known for its brutal game and speed. But we stood our ground and we showed them that even a humble magpies can out fly a kestrel. True, in the end of the game we all looked a bit worse for wear but we had the snitch and in the end this is what counts, right?

I think the best part about winning is the after party, which consists of going out for a drink with friends, sing a couple of completely ridiculous songs that drunken fans came up with (though after a few pints yourself they actually start to sound sensible…) and laughs all around. The pick of my after party is of course only when we go home and I finally have Draco all to myself. Not that we're not having sex on any other day of the week, because I bet we could give some professional porn stars a run for their money both in quantities and qualities- but don't tell Draco I said that, he hates it when I talk about our sex life with strangers… my very own little prude Slytherin, who would have thought…

Anyway, as I said, we have sex quite often but after games it's something different, especially winning games, I much prefer the winning sex over the compensation kind. It's much more fun and let's face it much more kinky and I bloody love it! Plus, I think it's one of my main motivators to put on the best show I can every time I walk into the pitch.

Tonight we came back victorious to Scotland and headed to Glasgow (I can't help it of they have better pubs and clubs in my hometown than they do in Montrose!), grabbed Dave and Abby and went to celebrate our victory. We sat in the corner of a pub and dissected the game while going down on beer after beer. Draco, of course, stopped somewhere between his first and second pints and switched to white wine, lucky for him Abby was our designated driver for tonight (poor girl pretty much always has to be the designated driver since Draco doesn't drive and neither Dave nor I will ever give up the opportunity of drinking…), so he didn't feel all that left out by the 'swivel drinking mob' as he likes to call our little gatherings. We were just looking at the bottom of our glasses staring back at us, and arguing who's going to get the next round when a shadow fell on our table,

"Hello guys, what's up?" Dave and I raised our empty glasses in a loud salute,

"Ryan! It's about time you showed up!" Dave cheered for his little brother, Ryan, who was an obnoxious little kid who always wanted in on our games and grew up to be an obnoxious adult who always wants in on our nights out…

"I was a little busy, if you know what I mean…" Ryan answered slyly and Dave gave him a sceptical snort. Don't get me wrong, I like Ryan, he's always a good laugh, but he lacks something that English people would call proper manners and finesse. We just call him an idiot.

"Hello, Abs, Ollie, new guy." What did I tell you?

"Ryan, I'd like you to meet Draco, my better half. Draco, this is Ryan he's Dave's baby brother." I said with a wide smile, feeling rather generous with my descriptions after who knows how many pints.

"Oh, yeah, you're the wizzie guy, Dave told me all about you. Nice to meet you Dray." I could tell Draco didn't like Ryan without even without looking at him. I don't blame him though, I once tried to call my boyfriend Dray and all it got me was a week on the sofa and blue balls (literally, Draco thought it would be funny to hex them blue… I failed to see the humour in that!)

"Charmed." Draco replied coolly, but Ryan wasn't one to pick up on subtle sarcasm. Instead he went to the bar to get himself a drink and refresh ours (at least he's efficient…) and I clasped Draco's hand under the table, hoping he won't decide to cause a scene because I really don't think I can stop things if he did, I'm way too drunk for that right now.

When Ryan came back things somewhat settled down, although I know that Draco wasn't at all mollified by the new glass of wine Ryan offered him and that he was biding his time for the perfect revenge. I was actually glad he wasn't the sort to cause a scene. If the tables were turned my fist would have probably been put to good use by now but Draco was far too much of a slippery Slytherin and part of me just wanted to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" We all glanced at Ryan, who's eyes were fixed on the door, and I could almost hear his mouth flooding with saliva, like a little tidal wave. I turned my bleary eyes to the door to see what the hell was the commotion all about, and we all watched transfixed as she made her way in.

Now, I'll be the first to admit that I was more than a tad drunk, but something seemed a little off, yes she was pretty, yes she looked like a million galleons with a short Chinese style dark blue silk dress and four inches high stilettos, hell she looked far to classy for a joint like this but that was just it- she was fucking gorgeous, she made even me interested and I've never, ever been interested in girls…

"She's beautiful, you should go and talk to her." I heard my boyfriend's cool voice by my side, all sincere and truthful, a little bit too truthful if you ask me… but then again, Ryan didn't have the benefit of knowing Draco the way I do and he took his advice without a question, straightening his collar and sleeking his hair back with an expression that would have made every sane girl run away in terror before he sauntered to the bar predatorily to hunt his prey for the night.

"Draco, isn't she a…?" I asked with a hand gesture in the girl's general direction, and my little imp just smiled,

"He called me a wizzie, and Dray. He deserves it." He replied coolly and I snorted into my beer. Dave and Abby looked at us perplexed,

"What's wrong with that girl? I think she's pretty…" Abby said with a jealous look in her eyes as she measured the girl up. Not that Abby has anything to be ashamed off, mind you, she's infinitely better looking than Emma was (and no, I'm not just saying that because I'm still mad at the bitch!), and I regularly taunt Dave for scoring with her,

"There's nothing wrong with her, except that she's not a her." I said with a barely concealed snort of laughter, gods this night keeps getting better! Dave's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he eyed the girl's arse,

"You mean you just sent my wee brother to hit on a lass who is really a bloke?" He asked Draco, "I think you're my new best friend…" He grinned sloppily at Draco who from some reason blushed.

See now this sort of thing should really send me off sulking, first he takes my mother and now my best friend, and if I didn't love Draco so goddamn much I'd be royally pissed right now!

We all watched the way Ryan flirted his way into the girl's pants, with all the sophistication and finesse of a charging bull in the middle of a china shop, but she (I mean he) was either desperate enough to fall for it, or she (I mean he) was into Neanderthals. Either way after about ten minutes they made their way to our table,

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Audrey." Ryan gave us all blinding smiles, "Audrey, this is my gang, Dave my brother, Abby, his girlfriend, Oliver- Dave's best mate and Draco, _his_ girlfriend." I again grasped Draco's hand under the table and not a moment too soon, let me tell you because he already had his wand in his hand,

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." She said with a sweet voice, up close I could see that if she didn't have any make-up, wig or dress on I'd definitely want to shag her, him… The delicate bone structure reminded me of Draco's impish features and I started wondering how much it would take to convince him to get into a frock …

"Huh, Ryan, I think you should…" Abby started with an uncertain voice, and Dave nearly chocked on his beer,

"Be careful! You don't want any, unpleasant surprises…" Dave supplied with a wide grin and a swift kick to his girlfriend ankle. Ryan, too drunk on booze and hormones just gave the thumbs up and walked Audrey out of the pub. We all watched them leave and somehow managed to keep it together until the door closed behind their backs. Abby watched us guffling and nearly chocking on our laughter, with a scolding expression,

"You guys are disgusting." Which of course only made us laugh harder. When I finally managed to control my laughter somewhat my stomach was aching and my face too. I leaned tiredly against Draco, finally feeling the strain of the long day seeping into my bones.

"Come on, lovely, let's go home, we still have our victory sex to get to…" I nuzzled his neck and he giggled,

"Yes, well, considering that you're kipping on our couch tonight, I'd say your victory sex will have to wait until tomorrow." I glared at Dave, the party pooper, but he wasn't much effected by it. Damn.

With the generous help of Abby and Draco we somehow managed to make it to the car and then home. I think I'm getting soft in my old age because as soon we got to Dave's gaff and opened up the sofa I was out faster than anyone could say 'Montrose Magpies rule!'

Loud banging noise woke me up the next morning. At first I thought I might have fallen asleep in Dave's workshop and chided myself for being stupid enough to fall asleep in a place full of saws and hammers. After ruling out this option I thought I might have made it to some strange African tribe ritual and that the bangs were drums, but the absolute lack of rhythm convinced me otherwise.

"Would someone open the bloody door already?" I heard Draco grumbling by my side and that of course brought on a third option that seemed a lot more likely than the other two, even if less inspired.

A moment or two later we heard what sounded like a boulder rolling down the stairs, but must have been Dave (same difference if you ask me…) and then the door being yanked open with force. A furious Ryan stormed into the living room, looking livid and flushed,

"You!" He pointed a shaking finger at Draco, who looked back calmly, "You… You bastard!" He spluttered, unable to form words in his state of rage. Draco didn't even bat an eye as he looked at the quite large specimen of Scottish breeding, who was thundering above him,

"What, you didn't enjoy yourself last night?" Dave's calm voice was positively bubbling with suppressed laughter and I tried my hardest not to snigger into the pillow. Ryan looked at all of us, finally realizing that we were all in on the joke and gave a small indignant squeak before he stormed out, his face nearly purple with rage and shame. Dave shook his head and yawned wide,

"I can't believe he woke us up for _this_…" He muttered and made his way back up to his room. Draco stretched back into the mattress like a large cat who just had all the cream and I hugged him tight, my very own Slytherin, bless his little deviant mind.

* * *

**A/N:** This bit is actually inspired by two songs I really like. The first is called 'Mary lanetzah' (Mary forever) by Ivri Lider and is telling the story of an Audrey who picks this guy in a bar and end up crying in her shower because he's bound to find out she's a boy in the end.

The second one is called 'Tafasti rosh al habar' (Chilling out on the bar) by Shalom Hanoch and is sort of the opposite, telling the story of guy who picks up a girl in a bar only to find out she's really a he.


End file.
